Hurt
by X3'FireAngel'X3
Summary: Akane's heart was broken after the wedding fiasco, she is tired of it all and plans to do something about it. Can Ranma regain that trust he once lost and fix Akane's broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hurt

Disclaimer: I Don't own Ranma 1/2 or any of the characters. None of the characters are mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Viz Communications.

Summery: This takes place after the the destroyed wedding between Ranma and Akane.

Chapter 1:

Akane cried remembering the days event. 'Why did I go through with that stupid wedding when I knew Ranma doesn't feel that way about me?' Her heart answered "Because you love him". 'I'm so tired of fighting for Ranma becuase no matter what I am just his uncute fiance, I can never be as good as Shampoo or Ukyo. I thought that after Jusendo our "relationship" or whatever it is we have, could have changed but I was wrong.'

"I'm so tired of fighting Ranma because no matter how hard I try I can never be up to his "standards", but you know what I won't stand for it anymore. Akane Tendo has been hurt and rejected for the last time.''

She wiped her tears and looked at her bed where her mother's wedding dress lay torn and burned.

"I'm sorry mother for ruining your dress". She stood up.

No more. No more will Akane Tendo stand to be hurt or humilated like she was today. I'm done believing that I have a chance with Ranma. She looked at the window. There was the cause of her problems. Ranma Soatome was outside looking at his reflection in the Koi pond.

"No akane don't, fall again." A lone tear fell down her face.

"Goodbye Ranma". For today Akane Tendo will no longer let herself be hurt anymore, for once in her life she will lose the battle to win the war.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Akane woke up to the sounds of endless pitter patter of the rain. It seemed as if the world sensed her mood.

'I wish I could rip him out of my heart, but I cant. Everytime I try I think about all the times he's saved me, taken care of me, and declared me his. Maybe I should give him another chance?'

'Well I'll think about it. But now I got to get ready for school...great'.

As Akane walks down the stair she sees the most hurtful image she could see.

It was Ranma and Ukyo. Not talking or even the regular flirting but Ukyo with her hands around his neck passionately kissing him. And Ranma was just standing there not responding, BUT NOT PUSHING HER AWAY!

Tears welling in her eyes as she continued to watch the scene.

'I see now he doesn't like Shampoo or kodachi...or me. Ranma's in love with Ukyo. I can't deny it anymore. But why? Why would he declare me his and protect me if he doesn't even care about me?...Honor that's why.'

I wretched my eyes away from the scene and ran back to me room. I slammed and locked the door as I silently fell down and cried. I cried my pathetic heart out as I realized that he doesn't love me.

I felt my heart wither and crumple away.

"How could have I been so stupid he doesn't love me. He never did. WHY. WHY did I let myself fall in love with him."

I stood up and walked over to my desk. The tears were threatening to spill again but I forced myself to write.

_Dear Family,_

_I know this is sudden but I realised that I need to leave for a while to get my priorities straightened out. I will come back I don't know when but I WILL you can count on it. I am going on a training trip to clear my mind and soul, please don't send Ranma looking for me._

_I will be fine. Ranma has nothing to do with this okay so don't send him DAD. Don't look for me either. By the time you read this I will probably be gone already._

_Goodbye,_

_Love Akane_

I left the note on my desk and got my things. I opened the window and gave my room one last look.

'I won't be seeing this room in a while.'

And jumped. I may not be as good a martial artist as Ranma but I can manage a simple roof hop.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As my feet hit the ground I heard my bedroom door being opened. I guess you could have called the extra amount of speed and adrenaline I got at an Adrenaline Rush. My heart was pounding against my chest, as I hopped on the roofs.

'Oh god I hope that wasn't Ranma he'll easily catch me'

I guess I miscalculated my step because my foot slipped off the roof and next thing I know I'm falling down.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I wanted Ranma just like all the other times to come and save me, but I know that won't happen.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

'1-2-3-huh?' I opened my eyes again and I realised I wasn't on the concrete floor but in someone's arms. Let me rephrase that SOME BOYS ARMS!

As I looked at the face of my savior it was a guy looked about 17 years old. He had dark brown hair and the pair of most beautiful hazy eyes I have every seen 'Nothing compared to Ranma's eyes though'.

He looked down at me with such intensity it was kinda creepy though.

"Are you okay miss?" His voice was deep and rich, yet his tone was very gentle.

"Oh..yea thank you." I was kinda dissappointed it wasn't Ranma but I quickly removed that thought away from my mind.

"Um..miss sorry to intrude but you looked like you were running away from something are you okay?"

I choose my words carefully I don't want to trouble this stranger."Oh no I was just about to head out for a training trip".

He looked at me then said "Well why don't you come with me I am going to my uncle's house and he owns his own dojo. Oh and by the way my name is Akito Matsumi."

'Well I'll go anywhere but home right now plus it really will be training.'

"Sure I'll go. And my name is Akane Tendo"

After we made the agreement Akito and me went to the train station and I found out Akito's uncle lives in Hiroshima. Akito also told me that his uncle practices Wing-Chun and Kung fu. I am so excited I will finally be able to learn martial arts on a different level than at the dojo at home.

And maybe even forget Ranma...


	3. Chapter 4

Akane's perspective:

As the train screeched to a halt, I turned and saw Akito standing up. And not wanting to be left behind I followed him.

It was a 30 minute walk from the train station to his house. I really enjoyed that walk it was the fresh air that I needed to clear my mind. After all running away from home was not the smartest idea ever but I need some time to myself.

Anyway its not like I am never coming back, I will just when I get my head and heart straightened out. I know that that Ranma's probabley worried even though I hate to admit it over the years he has somehow become my best friend. That's all I can hope for anyway...

Well no need to get myself depressed now I will have time for that later.

As we entered the house I realized it was a really big house but had been decorated as if we lived in the Feudal era. It was oddly comforting in it's own way.

As we entered the main hall or whatever it was I saw a man coming down the hall. He was about 40 or so and he looked really kind and sweet. He had amber eyes that seem to shine with mischief.

" Hello son welcome back". He said in a very endearing manner. He then turned to me, "And who may you be miss" I may have been imagining it but I could have sworn his eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"Oh uncle this is Akane Tendo, and I brought her as a student to learn wing-chun". He seemed nervous for some reason.

Then his eyes suddenly turned very serious and calculating. His look would have put Nabiki to shame. He seemed to size me up.

"Hmmm, Akito you know I don't take just anyone as my student".

" Yes I know uncle but at least give her a chance" I bet if I wasn't standing here right now he would been bowing and pleading.

Akito's uncle turned to me once again and looked straight into my eyes. It was uncomfortable it was as if he was seeing straight through me to my very core. Just when I was going to look away he beat me to it.

"Okay miss Akane, I will give you one chance. Come to the backyard tommorow at EXACTLY 7:00 a.m. Am I perfectly clear?"

Wow, I never expected such a kind looking man to be so strict...Scary.

"Yes sir, I'll try my best thank you".

Ranma's perspective:

"It has been 1 whole day! 1 WHOLE DAY THAT AKANE RAN AWAY!"

Damnit I should've stayed with her. Why did she run away? Did I hurt her that much? It was my fault that stupid Nabiki had to tell all the crazies to come and crash the wedding. Not that I wanted to marry that stupid tomboy anyway...

OH who am I kidding I wanted too. But I know that she can't possible feel that way for my right? Well akane isn't someone that would go through with a wedding just for the cure without a plan unless she didn't mind. Or maybe I'm wrong...

"UGHH I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WOMAN!". Please come back Akane, even though it's been one day I'm already worried about your clumsy butt. How can I be sure you didn't get kidnapped again.

Even though I searched all day for you yesterday I couldn't find you. Where did you go?...

"OH wait there is one place I haven't checked... THE TRAIN STATION!" I was just praying that you didn't even go there because that would mean that you really did leave.

As I was roofing hopping...

I felt a pang in my heart. Every time she leaves its like there is a void in my heart, a dark lonliness washed over me. I hate it when she leaves especially when I don't know where she is.

Damnit Akane why can't you ever talk to me and tell me what's wrong before just getting up and leaving. Don't you know that I really do care.

Akane:

Out of nowhere I felt a pain in my heart, like someone just pricked it with a needle. And suddenly I was washed with a sudden sadness and loneliness that I wanted to cry.

Why?...

Maybe, I should just ignore it because after I finish unpacking I can get to bed so I can wake up early tommorow.

My bed...I miss it. I mean this bed is nice and kind of weird because its one of those really old type of japanese beds. I though sleeping on the floor would be painful but no. Oddly enough it's quite comfortable.

I miss P-chan...Ranma. Wait I did not just think of that jerk. I was thinking about p-chan my cute little Ranma, WAIT that didn't come out right! My cute little p-chan. I am losing it! Ranma is certainly not cute, in fact he is a jerk for picking on my poor p-chan.

Well... he isn't always a jerk. In those quiet moments when no one interrupts he can be so sweet and caring I just want to kiss him. But he goes and ruins it with his BIG MOUTH!

"Ughh, If I keep thinking about him I will not get a wink of sleep. Even when he isn't here he's still bothering me."

"Stupid jerk... I hope your okay.." And with that last thought I felt sleep wash over me in its sweet serenity.


End file.
